willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Endventures: Naval Battle
Naval Battle is the 9th episode of Endventures, and the first Endventures episode to feature actual voices for the characters. Plot The episode begins with Wrecker about to slit Red's throat, but Click-Clack walks downstairs right when he's about to kill Red. Wrecker spots Click-Clack and slashes Red anyway before being hit in the eye by an arrow. Wrecker teleports behind Click-Clack and smashes him before proceeding to kill Red, who is still alive, but is knocked away by Shadow. The two engage in a fight and the enderman is forced to retreat. Colin goes downstairs and asks what happened, and takes a healing potion from Click-Clack and hands it over to Shadow to heal Red's injuries. Red woke up and is told that it wasn't a dream he just experienced, and the group proceeds to sleep above-deck. It is morning and the heroes are begun to rose from their sleep. Red fishes Nobraynes out of the water and Colin removes a squid from the zombie's head, before the zombie points at an enemy ship behind them, which belongs to Endreai and his troop of endermen. After quickly debating series of scenarios, the group decides to attack the ship to buy the rebels some time before an endermen invasion occurs. The two ships circle around each other and begin commencing fire at each other, with the heroes' first round missing and an enderman cannon blast knocking a mast off. Click-Clack quickly kills a teasing enderman during this. Shadow boards the enderman ship and begins to make quick work of them, but not before both ships take severe damage on their hulls and sunk. The heroes quickly jump off their ship's mast. Meanwhile, in the End, the Endermaster punishes Endreai for his failures by burning him alive with one of his abilities. Then he demands that Wrecker come to his presence. Wrecker is seen being bandaged by a white "enderman", which is considered female since he called her "woman" while she was bandaging his wounds. Wrecker reports to Endermaster after one of the Endermaster's guards tells him to, but not before Wrecker mutters an insult about them. The Endermaster promotes Wrecker to Endreai's former position and gives him an obsidian helmet before ordering Wrecker to leave, as his daughter Endaria was approaching. The Endermaster asks his daughter if she is ready for an another attack in the Overworld, but she says that she is not ready, and the Endermaster reminds her who has taken care of her. Endaria asks him if she could just teleport to the Overworld in human form, but the Endermaster says no, indicating that he does not want to lose her, but not for personal feelings. Elsewhere, the heroes, all crowded on a small boat, can be seen approaching the Rebel City before the credits roll. Credits Animator: Editor, and Story-writer: Willcraft Animation Software: Mine-Imator Voices: Colin: thearthland Red: LilCrackling Shadow: Minemc Vg Click-Clack: Elijah Taylor Nobraynes: Ruhan Qureshi Endermaster: Max Mucha Endaria: Nightendoesgaming Naval battle